Giant-Size Man-Thing Vol 1 5
' Fear Times Three! ' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 5 Month: August Year: 1975 Credits Editor in Chief: Jim Shooter Head Writer: Steve Gerber Cover Artists: Ed Hannigan and Dan Adkins Pencilers: Ed Hannigan Inkers: Dan Adkins Colourists: Glynis Wein Editors: Len Wein Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Ted Sallis * Ellen Brandt * Madame Swabada Locations: * Florida :*Citrusville Items: * None First Appearances: Madame Swabada (a fortune teller) Final Appearances: Madame Swabada Synopsis: Ted Sallis and Ellen Brandt attend a carnival in Citrusville. They stop at Madame Swabada's fortune telling kiosk, and the old woman agrees to read their palms. She receives disturbing psychic impressions from Ted Sallis and tells him three horrifying tales of his ultimate future fate. There's a Party in 6G! Credits Head Writer: Steve Gerber Pencilers: Tom Sutton Inkers: Tom Sutton Editors: Len Wein Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Man-Thing * Allen * Ehrthold * Margaret Locations: * Georgia * Atlanta :*345 Clinton Street (6G) Items: * None First Appearances: Allen (an infant); Ehrthold (a demon); Margaret (an occultist) Final Appearances: Allen; Margaret Synopsis: Coming soon The Sins of the Fathers Credits Head Writer: Len Wein Pencilers: John Buscema Inkers: Frank Springer Colourists: Glynis Wein Editors: Len Wein Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Man-Thing * Kip Powers * Mr. Emmett * Mrs. Emmett * Mr. Powers * Mrs. Powers * Tally Emmett Locations: * Florida :*Everglades :*Man-Thing's Swamp Items: * None First Appearances: Kip Powers (a runaway); Mr. Emmett (Tally's father); Mrs. Emmett (Tally's mother); Mr. Powers (Kip's father); Mrs. Powers (Kip's mother); Tally Emmett (Kip's girlfriend) Final Appearances: Kip Powers (dies in this issue); Mr. Emmett; Mrs. Emmett; Mr. Powers; Mrs. Powers; Tally Emmett (dies in this issue) Synopsis: Coming soon Lifeline Credits Head Writer: Marv Wolfman Pencilers: Ed Hannigan Inkers: Tom Sutton Colourists: Glynis Wein Editors: Len Wein Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Man-Thing * Jackson Hunter * Number One * Number Two * Number Three * Number Four * Number Five * Number Six Locations: * Florida :*Everglades :*Man-Thing's Swamp Items: * None First Appearances: Jackson Hunter (an obsessed burn victim); the Number soldiers (hired mercenaries) Final Appearances: Jackson Hunter (dies in this issue); the Number soldiers (all but Number Four die in this issue Synopsis: Coming soon Howard the Duck ' Hellcow! ' Credits Head Writer: Steve Gerber Pencilers: Frank Brunner Inkers: Tom Palmer Colourists: Glynis Wein Editors: Len Wein Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Howard the Duck * Dracula (in flashback) * Hellcow * Gordonski * Jubal Brown * Thompkins Locations: * Switzerland * Ohio :*Cleveland :*Cleveland police headquarters (86th precinct) :*Ray's Auto-Shop Items: * None First Appearances: Hellcow (a vampire cow); Jubal Brown (a farmer); Thompkins (a police officer) Final Appearances: Hellcow (destroyed in this issue); Jubal Brown (dies in this issue); Thompkins Synopsis: Coming soon Notes * Fear Times Three takes place a few weeks prior to Sallis becoming the Man-Thing in Savage Tales (Volume 1) #1. This story acts as a framing sequence for the three following Man-Thing tales. The Howard the Duck vignette is not included in Madame Swabada's visions. * Howard the Duck makes reference to his recent battle with Garko, the Mad Frog. This incident took place in Giant-Size Man-Thing #4. * A Sight for Sore Eyes was originally printed in Marvel Tales #109. Trivia * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp #79 featuring Kang. * This issue includes a Hostess Twinkies advertisement featuring Captain Marvel and Nitro. * The occultists from There's a Party in 6G conduct their activity at 345 Clinton Street. This is likely a reference to 344 Clinton Street, the home address of the DC Comics character - Superman. Recommended Readings * Howard the Duck (Volume 1) * Man-Thing (Volume 1) * Giant-Size Man-Thing * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Related Articles * Man-Thing cover art gallery * Dracula appearances list * Howard the Duck appearances list * Man-Thing appearances list External Links * Man-Thing article at Wikipedia * Man-Thing (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Giant-Size Man-Thing series index at the Grand Comics Database * Dracula article at Wikipedia * Howard the Duck article at Wikipedia References * ---- Category:Comics